Green semiconductor laser devices are being developed actively for practical applications. The green semiconductor laser device can be used as a laser display, a laser pointer, and the like. In a semiconductor laser device of the past that includes a laminated structure that is constituted of an AlInGaN-based compound semiconductor and obtained by laminating a first compound semiconductor layer of an n type, an active layer, and a second compound semiconductor layer of a p type, an electronic barrier layer is normally formed in the second compound semiconductor layer for suppressing electron overflow (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-165519). Here, the electron overflow is a phenomenon in which electrons supplied from the first compound semiconductor layer are not used for light emission in the active layer and are transmitted to the second compound semiconductor layer, and this causes lowering of luminance efficiency and deterioration of temperature characteristics. For suppressing the electron overflow, an electronic barrier layer constituted of AlGaN having a sufficiently large bandgap energy with respect to the active layer is provided in a part of the second compound semiconductor layer adjacent to the active layer. A value of the bandgap energy of the electronic barrier layer is higher than that of a layer having a highest bandgap energy value out of the layers configuring the second compound semiconductor layer excluding the electronic barrier layer, and is Mg-doped.